Mi pequeño hermano
by YALL-E
Summary: Pequeños sucesos de Sasuke e Itachi desde la perspectiva del mayor hasta el suceso que cambio la relación entre ambos.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Dicha serie y contenido pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la actividad _Amigo Secreto 2016_ del Foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 _ **Dedicado a** sugA u-u_

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquel brillo en esa mirada ónix llena de la inocencia característica de un bebe, supo que su dedicaría su vida para protegerlo. En ese momento dejo de existir todo a su alrededor solo para enfocarse en esa pequeña criatura que lo miraba con curiosidad y sin darse cuenta, como si algún Yamanaka se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, camino de forma automática para querer sostenerlo en sus brazos recibiéndolo gustoso y con delicadeza. Ahora podía asegurar que tenía una mayor razón para lograr la paz y mantenerla en su aldea.

Sus días grises empezaron a tomar color luego de la llegada del pequeño Sasuke, su hermano menor. Una bola rosa de cabellos azabaches y ojos ónix característicos en su clan con una sonrisa encantadora pero la cual solo era apreciada por unos cuantos y a Itachi aquello le causaba gracia. Apenas era un bebe, pero ya mostraba una actitud caprichosa y malhumorada. Aunque todo eso cambiaba con su familia, aunque mayormente con él. El pequeño Sasuke era muy apegado a Itachi, siempre tenían problemas al quererlo separar de su hermano mayor por lo que para evitar escuchar sus gritos cuando lloraba lo dejaban ser e Itachi se encargaba de consolarlo y cuidarlo hasta que Sasuke quedaba dormido. Sin embargo, Itachi no se quejaba de eso, al contrario, le encantaba cuidar de su querido hermano menor. Cuidarlo lograba hacer que todo estaba bien, una paz en su interior que lo hacía olvidar las atrocidades que se pueden encontrar en aquel mundo, sus sonrisas también lograban sacarle una.

Las primeras veces siempre son las más preciadas, como la primera vez que Sasuke dijo una palabra entendible fue _hermano_ y el pequeño no se cansaba de decirla. Sus primeros pasos fueron gracias a Itachi quien fue el que se dedicó a enseñarle pacientemente. Itachi estaba orgulloso de lograr ser causante de los avances de su hermanito y de poder estar allí durante esas ocasiones. También estaba aquella vez en que Sasuke intento a cocinar, claro que bajo la supervisión de su madre ―Jamás entendieron como estando vigilado, los onigiris quedaron incomibles― Ni siquiera Itachi pudo fingir comérselo, no había manera. Sasuke se había deprimido mucho por ello, pero decidió aprender a cocinar para darle a su querido hermano.

Al entrar a la academia disminuyó el tiempo que dedicaba a su hermano, cosa que Sasuke no tomó muy bien. Itachi sabía que, de haber podido, Sasuke hubiera hecho alguna rabieta, pero una actitud como esa no es tolerada por su padre y a pesar de su edad, Sasuke lo entendía muy bien por lo que lo único que podía hacer era exigir la atención de su hermano cuando este estaba en casa.

―Vamos a jugar, hermanito ― Dijo Itachi luego de guardar sus cosas al llegar de la academia y buscar a Sasuke encontrándolo dibujando en el jardín. Le había parecido extraño que no lo recibiera como de costumbre, Sasuke parecía haber grabado sus horarios por lo que siempre lo esperaba puntual cerca o en la puerta de la casa. Su hermanito estaba muy entretenido dibujando lo que parecía ser a ellos dos juntos.

― ¿¡En serio!? ― Gritó emocionado olvidándose completamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Al recibir una afirmación por el mayor empezó a saltar de felicidad, podría pasar tiempo con su hermano.

Caminaron al bosque situado cerca al clan Uchiha entre risas de Sasuke y su relato de lo que estuvo haciendo en el día mientras Itachi estaba en la academia. El mayor solo lo escuchaba atentamente sonriéndole con cariño.

―Hermano, ¿Dónde estás? ― Preguntaba Sasuke mientras buscaba entre árboles y arbustos al mayor. Itachi lo observaba de cerca sin realizar alguna clase de ruido que pudiera delatar su posición. Le gustaba ver a su hermanito, era un niño alegre, aunque un poco introvertido, pero con su pequeña edad, al igual que a él, su padre tenía muchas expectativas y parecía que quisiera que el menor fuera igual que su hijo mayor. Itachi temía que eso fuera llegar a lastimar a su hermano, estaba seguro de ello.

― ¡Te encontré! ― Gritó Sasuke feliz, asomando su cabeza por uno de los lados del árbol.

―Eso parece ― Respondió a Sasuke acariciándole la cabeza ―pero, buen intento.

Itachi deshizo el clon de sombras dejando atrás a un niño enojado por haber sido engañado, quejándose de que su hermano mayor hiciera trampa. El mayor solo sonreía al ver el berrinche desde una ama de un árbol cercano siendo cubierto por las hojas de este.

Como esperaba que sucediera, el favoritismo de su padre era cada vez más obvia ara el pequeño. Itachi procuraba enseñarle técnicas ninja de pelea y armas, pero al parecer su hermanito también quería el reconocimiento de que parecía que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasuke, no parecía complacido.

―Oye, hermano. Me gustaría ser como tú ― Dijo Sasuke sonriendo en una ocasión.

Ya Itachi estaba graduado hace mucho tiempo de la academia, estaba descansando de las misiones por lo que decidió pasar tiempo con su hermanito. Estaban comiendo unos dangos luego de haber entrenado. El mayor paró de comer para ver a su hermano sin entender su decisión.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿¡EH!? ― Expresó de manera exagerada el menor ― ¿Cómo que por qué? Es muy lógico, es porque tú eres genial hermano ― Finalizó parándose con los brazos extendidos hacía el cielo. ―Eres un genio y el mejor ninja de la aldea.

Sasuke estaba con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara que fue desapareciendo al ver la expresión de su hermano. Itachi estaba serio, no quería que su hermanito siguiera su camino. Estaba siendo un doble espía en ese momento y ese trabajo era una carga pesada que le generaba mucho dolor. Al ver la cara de su hermanito, quien se encontraba confuso y triste, le dirigió una sonrisa y con un ademan con la mano lo invitó a acercarse para luego cuando estuvo cerca golpeó en la frente del menor con dos de sus dedos.

― ¿Por qué quieres seguir un camino tan solitario? Ser un genio es una carga muy pesada. Debes encontrar tu propio camino, uno diferente al mío.

―Pero…

―No debes preocuparte. Llegará el día en que encontraras una meta a la cual llegar. Vamos, terminemos de comer. Luego entrenaremos un poco, no queremos que madre se enoje por no comer la cena, ¿verdad?

Sasuke cambió rápidamente su expresión por una cara pálida con miedo a ver a su madre enojada por lo que negó rápidamente con la cabeza y procedió a sentarse a terminar de comer sus dangos.

En otra ocasión, Sasuke volvió a intentar a cocinar, esta vez sin supervisión. El pequeño miraba atentamente a su hermano luego de dejar un plato de onigiris frente a él, Itachi pasaba su mirada de la de su hermano a el plato de comida servido. Se veían bien, pero los anteriores también lo hacían, pero decidió pasar rápido ya que su hermano se veía impaciente, tomo un onigiri y se lo llevó a la boca. No sabían mal, no estaban deliciosos, pero no sabían mal. Sonrió, sonrisa que su hermano imito (Más bien fue más grande) sus ojos brillaban mostrando la emoción que sentía y había empezado a celebrar su logro.

Itachi observó a su hermano menor, esperaba que los Uchihas cambiaran de opinión. Esperaba poder conservar esos momentos. Seguir escuchando a Sasuke llamarlo hermano con tanta alegría de verlo o pasar tiempo con él. Conservar la sonrisa que este mostraba.

Esperaba demasiado.

Itachi veía desde el tejado de una casa como su hermano corría dirigiéndose a casa. Los Uchihas no cambiaron de parecer, no podría preservar esos momentos, esas sonrisas, esa paz. La única manera en que podría apreciarlas de nuevo, sería solamente en sus recuerdos. Las miradas de admiración y felicidad que le mostraba Sasuke se convertirían en una mezcla de odio y sufrimiento. Pero él estaba dispuesto a soportar esa carga, solo sería una carga más. La más pesada que tendría, pero no se arrepentiría, todo sea por el bien de la aldea y de su querido hermano menor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lamento la demora Suga, ya tenia la mayoría lista pero me faltaba algo y termine yéndome de viaje antes de la fecha de publicación y regrese hace poco. (Aunque no lo crean, estuve en una zona con poco contacto a internet., hasta la señal de los datos y llamadas era escasa.)

Es más corto de lo que pensé que sería, no quería llegar a hacer ooc sus personalidades. Aquí te entrego uno de los pedidos y espero aunque sea te entretenga un poco. No teman en decirme su verdadera opinión.


End file.
